In Our Son's Eyes
by kyuushunozomi
Summary: Hatter and Kagome make excellent parents. And their son agrees! -Cute little family fic-


I decided that my fan baby from "Love is Maddening" would be an awesome way to better understand the Kagome/Hatter pair as parents. I do love them. And I really like the idea of a daddy Hatter…

Lol

Disclaimer: I own nothings!

Warnings: Eh…nothing too bad

And like before it will be drabbles…because I think like that with this pairing

-IOSE-

Theme: Eyes

Hatter looked into the big, luminescent green eyes of his newborn son. He held back the urge to fidget, in fact he didn't even move. Babies were fragile, which meant his baby was fragile to, and he must be treated as such. He was very sure if you broke a baby there was no way to fix it.

Maxwell, or Maxxy as Kagome had dubbed him after Hatter had shouted out the name, was absolutely perfect. Perfect button nose, perfect messy hair, and perfect baby pout lips, perfect little everything. Hatter could tell that Maxxy was full of muchness; he just needed a few more months to show it. As If to prove his theory, Maxxy smiled making a cute little spit bubble.

Hatter let out a subdued squeal, but his excitement died. Would he be a good dad? Kagome said he was fine, but… he was quite mad… and he was sure mad men did not make good fathers. At least, he thought that mad men didn't make good fathers. He looked down into his little bay's eyes, a determined look on his face.

He would be a good daddy. He would make absolutely sure of it.

-IOSE-

Theme: Why

Maxxy sat by his father, the little toddler having to sit on two books to be able to see over the edge of his daddy's work table. He loved his daddy, but watching him making hats was boring. He would go off with his mommy, but she was out buying more tea.

His daddy drunk lots of tea.

Finally, having squirmed in his seat from what seemed like forever, he had to say something.

"Daddy, why are you using the pink bow? Mommy doesn't like pink." His voice was lisped just slightly, mainly because he had inherited Hatter's larger front teeth.

Hatter looked up at him, smiling indulgently, well not really. He was smiling ecstatically, happy that his sweet little boy wanted to know about hat making. "This hat is for the White Queen."

Maxxy blinked, before frowning. "Why you make a hat for her?"

"Because I am the Queen's Hatter."

"Why?"

"Because she has asked it of me."

"Why?"

"…Tea time Maxxy!"

"… But I don't like tea…"

-IOSE-

Theme: Boo-Boo

Hatter jumped up as Maxxy ran into the house crying, hands rubbing his eyes as tears fell out of his eyes. His hat was lopsided, his clothes mussed, and his knee was bleeding. Hatter breathed in a shocked breath, going to save the day. But Maxxy ran around him, going straight into the kitchen and to his mother.

Hatter was about to pout, or perhaps he was closer to crying. Maxxy didn't love him anymore! His bottom lip trembled and he plopped down in his seat, taking off his hat and fiddling with it. After a moment, Maxxy stopped crying, and Kagome walked out with him in her arms.

His wife raised a brow at him, and Hatter just drooped even more. "What's the matter, my Hatter?" (Say that five times fast.)

"Maxxy…do you not love your daddy anymore?" Hatter asked his son, knowing he looked like a kicked puppy that had been left outside for three days without tea or dancing.

Maxxy blinked at him, before getting out of Kagome's arms and walking over to him. He climbed up into Hatter's lap, wrapping his tiny arms around his neck. "Daddy, mommy's fix boo-boos… I thought you knew that."

-IOSE-

Theme: Common

Kagome held back a giggle as she watched her son and husband next to each other. They had so many mannerisms in common that Maxxy might as well have been his father with black hair. They scrunched their nose the same way when they were annoyed. They stuck their tongue out and furrowed their brows the same way when they were making hats. They talked with a deep burr when they got angry. And they both could dance a mean futterwacken.

But it seemed that both seemed absolutely oblivious to how alike they were. Which made the occurrence absolutely adorable.

The only thing that made them different was their opinion on tea. Where Hatter loved the drink, Maxwell would rather have his hat taken away for a week then drink the stuff.

She blinked, realizing it was yet another commonality to the two shared.

She added it to her mental list, letting out an almost silent squeal of excitement.

Now if only Maxxy inherited Hatter's taller frame, because sadly, it appeared he would inherit the Higurashi shortness.

-IOSE-

That is it for now. I'm going to do an older installment with an older Maxxy.

As for the name… I have this really awesome friend named Maxwell who fits my fan baby down to a T in appearance.

It's a little creepy…

Lol

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
